Sahara
SAHARA IS Snowblossom of Thunderclan'S OC, DO NOT USE OR EDIT HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR KNOWLEDGE. Description Sahara, once known as a professional spy to be feared, now a dragoness on the run from her past. Sahara's main scales are sand-pale in colour, with light, nearly white, undersides and wings. Her scales fade a bit darker along the ridge of her back, all the way down towards the tip of her tail barb. Along both her right foreleg and wing are black diamond stripe patterns. Her eyes are, very oddly, a dark, emerald green. She has a lean but muscled build, one of the few things left from old times. From her days as a spy, she knows how to be silent and swift - though she tries to stay away from any business that would involve such. Though, her skills have since been dulled from when she 'retired', by quite a lot. She has one prominent scar, gained on her final mission. It extends across her muzzle, down along the right side of her face, below her eye, ending below her jaw. She is often very aware of it, and how the eyes of other dragons she talks to - if she ever does - often land on that side of her face. Even just walking down a street or crowded market, she will often get looks, to which she does her best to shy away from. Whenever next to a mirror, she often faces away from it, just being a stark reminder of what she once did. In combat, she can really only focus on one or two opponents, and from her time off the job, her skills have dwindled. Though she is not helpless, her fighting skills have dropped significantly. Now, she would only really be able to wield a sword. The difficult part would be getting her to pick one up in the first place. She is always wearing a leather satchel, strung around her shoulders. Large and durable, it is often filled with scrolls of some sort, fictional or not. Around her neck is a simple but elegant golden necklace, a dark emerald gem attached at the end. She rarely, if ever takes this off, and if she does, it stays within her sight. On dark days, she'll often sit alone, staring at it. Her other pieces of jewelry are gold rings attached around her horns - which she would love to take off, but they are stuck there - and a bracelet, with few gemstones, that she wears on her left foreleg. Personality In short, Sahara is a socially awkward, shy nerd who prefers not to fight, and would rather be reading a scroll. (Or fangirling) Though she has experience in combat, literature, strategy and otherwise, there is one thing in particular that Sahara is very naive about: how to properly interact with other dragons. Growing up, her parents were rarely there for her, having no time or patience for a dragonet or her antics. She was put on the path to be trained as a spy, no objections allowed. Having a lonely dragonethood, alone with her books and thoughts, she never got the interactions needed at that age. The only physical interaction she got was never positive, and thanks to that, now, grown up, even so mucha s a hug is alien to her. She does not like being touched - and doing so can and will make her surpirsed or even accidentally lash out - or have attention drawn to her, and will do all that she can to stay away from both. She does have to speak to other dragons, even if just for getting supplies, or getting somewhere to stay for the night. For most dragons, it would just be another part of the day. For Sahara however, she is lost in that department. She only really talked either formally, or aggresively, for a spy does not idly converse, they train. Now, however, she avoids either, and so often causes herself to look stupid or trying to hide something. It is nearly impossible for her to uphold a decent, normal conversation. Really, there has only been one dragon she was comfortable around. Because of her naivety socially, she is very shy around strangers, and even aqaintances. To her, she sees dragons as beings who could be anyone, and have done anything. She is a horrible at reading another's personality, and so does not trust easily. That does not mean she cowers in crowds or on the streets though, instead that she is quick to flee, and if that is not an option, get aggresive. Not that she would want to hurt anyone, but thinking that she could potentially be in danger, just wanting to protect herself. She wants to do her best to help dragons, to undo her wrongs and maybe, just maybe, make up for some of the blood on her claws. She doesn't even touch weapons anymore, just reminding her of past fights and murders. She hates her past, and never speaks of it, to anyone. Only lies, blood, pain and grief lie there. Away from conversation or memories though, she can be herself. Sitting down with a good scroll, or even writing her own, is where she loves to be. There is one thing she can talk about easily: scrolls. Stories. Fictional anything! She loves it. Stuck in a conversation, where she'll be doing her best to look as small as possible, bring up her favourite scroll and she'll soon be chatting with you on who's best character, and what the antagonist's motives are or might be with enthusiasm. History (Will update as I show in various RPs) Trivia *She is very bad a decision-making when panicked *She gets embarassed easily *Though unusal, she will fight if the right buttons are pushed *She has very specific morales, and once her opinion is formed, it is neigh impossible to change her mind. She also doesn't really understand dragons that think differentely than her *She hates seeing anyone suffer, and will likely try to help them if she can *She will stand up for and defend her morales quite fiercly *She will not fight unless provoked or threatened. Even then, she will try to avoid it. Unless her friends are involved *Though terrible at being social, she can act like a smart-butt (censoredbutyouknowwhatimean) sometimes, often knowing facts that other dragons don't from all the reading she does and has done. She doesn't know she's being annoying and/or rude, but can come off as such. Even stuck-up in more unfortunate circumstances *Because of her scar, she looks very frghtening to stangers. Dragons sometimes run away from her because of it * Quotes Gallery Screen Shot 2014-10-09 at 7.35.14 PM.png|From Kitty's Halloweenies! (By Kitty - duh) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (Snowblossom of Thunderclan) Category:Characters